


When I'm With You

by purplexhemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Grinding, M/M, Smut, idek what this is tbh, luke briefly mentioned, malum, this is shit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplexhemmings/pseuds/purplexhemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael constantly had to put up with Calum ditching him for girls and Luke, so when he attempts to confront Calum, things don't exactly go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know, if you like then please feel free to leave comments and kudos and yeah :)

Michael isn’t entirely sure when his friendship with Calum was properly coming to an end, maybe it was in infant school when little Suzanna dragged Calum away from him and told Calum that ‘Michael is a very icky boy and you don’t want to be his friend’ so Calum believed it, baring in mind he only met Michael that morning.

Or maybe it was in junior school when Charlie started flirting with Calum and filling his head with absolute nonsense about Michael, telling him lies that made him see Michael in a different light for quite some time. Perhaps it was high school when Calum left Michael alone at lunchtime to hang around with Luke for a bit and saunter off towards his brand new girlfriend Makayla.

But after countless arguments and make ups, Calum has ditched Michael again for Makayla, girlfriend of 4 years to go shopping. Michael knows Calum hates shopping and he blew off lads night for a girl. Maybe that’s why Michael is fuming and ready to pound Calum’s face in like he told himself he would all the other times Calum left Michael.

Lads night was scheduled and rain checked 3 weeks ago and not a word from Calum. In school Calum ignores Michael, avoids him, doesn’t partner up with him anymore. He doesn’t text, call, drop by at all and Michael’s lost. When the bullying started he was more than certain that Calum would put the bullies in their place seeing as he’s captain of the football team. Michael’s heart sinks. It drops to the pit of his stomach when Calum stands behind the muscly jocks and watches them mercifully pound Michael in numerous places.

He’s numb and broken and friendless. The one person he cared about left him for someone else and watched him get attached in the corridor. Michael’s had enough of Calum’s shit and makes his way over to his house to confront him, call him a bunch of names, punch him, maybe cry and do whatever else his gut tells him to do. When he arrives at Calum’s house he wasn’t prepared to see said boy and Luke cuddled up on his bed watching a very raunchy film together. The dark haired boys mum answers the door when Michael knocks and gushes over his arrival for a bit before sending him up to Calum’s room.

The two boys jump apart from each other and Michael isn’t entirely sure what to make of the whole situation. So he slams the bedroom door shut, hurriedly makes his way down the stairs and leaves the house, running for his own as fast as his legs will take him. He gets as far as the park which is 5 minutes from Calum’s house before he’s so out of breath he’s seeing things. Black spots everywhere, everything fading and everything seems so much more intensified. He hears voices but they’re muffled, he can’t see who it is and what they want, he just feels himself fall to the floor.

When Michael wakes up a few hours later he’s not at home like he planned on being. Instead he’s on Calum’s bed with a wet cloth on his head. “Michael? You alright buddy?”  
Michael opens his eyes and waits for everything to focus itself before he realises that Calum’s leaning over him, dabbing the wet cloth over his face. He doesn’t answer the question and swats his hand from his face, shakily rising from the bed and moving towards the door. When Calum stands in the way, near enough begging him to tell him what’s wrong Michael loses his shit.

“You’re a fucking dick. You think it’s okay to leave me on my own for other people who fill your head with lies about me. You watched your football team beat the living shit out of me until I was unconscious. You avoided me, ignored me and made me feel so unwanted in the world. How dare you try and ask me if I’m okay. How fucking dare you. You don’t know what you’ve put me through and just because I barged in on you and Luke you decide to fucking act nice now? It doesn’t work like that you wanker.” Michael shouts, the vein in his neck aching and his face reddening from trying not to pause for breath. Calum just stands there stunned and doesn’t say a word back to Michael at all. “Say something!” He screams, waiting for a response. He shakes his head, moving to shove Calum away from the door.

“Mikey.” He hears Calum croak from beside him. Michael freezes and his eyes widen in shock. Shock that Calum still has the audacity to call Michael that. “I’m so fucking sorry. I was trying to distance myself from you.” Calum sniffles. Michael sees him wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater out of the corner of his eye. “Why?” Michael questions.  
“I… I can’t tell you.” Calum mumbles, backing away from Michael, scared of what the blonde boy will do. Michael punches the door, screaming along with the impact. “That’s the most amount of shit I’ve ever heard. Fucking tell me.” He seethes. “Because I like you more than a boy should like another boy.” Calum mutters, sobbing in the process and backing up to the nearest wall and sliding down it, bringing his knees up to his chest and curling in on himself.

Michael freezes when he hears that. He knows exactly what Calum means because he’s felt the same way, when his dad expressed his sincere homophobia he decided against acting on his suspicions. He kept his sexuality a secret, not that any girl was offering herself to Michael anytime soon but that’s not exactly the point.

“Michael, please I’m so sorry.” Calum cries from the corner he’s managed to crawl into. Michael continues staring at the door and doesn’t say anything. He can hear Calum crying and he can feel his heart breaking, he physically can’t move. He’s beyond relieved that Calum reciprocates his feelings but he’s still really pissed for the way he’s been treated by the dark haired boy. He closes his eyes and sighs, more unsure of what to do or say.

“I’m still extremely pissed at you.” Michael groans, running a hand through his hair. He glances over at Calum and see’s that he’s not crying as much. So he approaches the boy still sat on the floor and takes his tear stained cheeks in his hand. He locks his gaze with Calum’s and sighs again, shifting his gaze from Calum’s eyes to his lips.

Michael notices Calum doing the same, so he takes the lead and presses his lips against Calum’s. He’s kissed his fair share of girls at various parties he’s aimlessly tagged along to, pretending he actually knows someone so he doesn’t get kicked out. Calum’s lips are probably a lot softer than any other guys lips are and his lips are so full, it makes Michael’s heart skip a few beats. His cheeks quickly heat up and somewhere in the midst of having their lips meshed together, Michael feels Calum’s hand move from the spot in his lap and rest on Michael’s neck, encouraging Michael to continue.

Michael moves his hands from Calum’s cheeks to his waist and tugs his body into his own. He brings Calum into his lap and swipes his tongue along Calum’s bottom lip experimentally. Calum hesitantly opens his mouth and allows their tongues to slide against one another in such a way that Michael’s stomach is burning with pure passion. His body is numb and all he can think is Calum, Calum, Calum, Calum.

The boy perched on his lap the only thing running through his mind at present. Michael’s so intoxicated by the dark haired boy, pulling away slightly to catch his breath, moving his head and reattaching them at a different angle. Calum shivers when Michael runs a hand up his top and outlines his spine. Michael smiles into the sloppy kiss and moves his lips towards Calum’s next, sucking, biting, licking and kissing at the boy’s neck. Michael take’s a chance and sucks on Calum’s prominent adams apple and chuckles when a groan escapes Calum’s parted lips.

He takes a mental note that Calum likes Michael attaching his lips to that particular spot and continues round to the other side of his neck. In the midst of consistent thoughts of Calum, Michael remembers that not so long ago he found Luke in here. He pulls away from Calum, placing his hands on Cal’s shoulders and pushing him back a little so he can look into his eyes. “Where’s Luke?” Michael pants, his eyes widening slightly.

“Told him to go home.” Calum shrugs, attaching his own lips to Michael’s pale neck, sucking dark red marks like Michael’s skin is a canvas. Michael throws his head back in pleasure and manages to gasp out Calum’s name, his face flushing in embarrassment. Calum takes this as an opportunity to remove Michael’s shirt and fling it across the room, pressing sloppy kisses to the pale boy’s now exposed collar bones.

In a matter of minutes both boys have majority of their clothes haphazardly thrown around the room and moved onto the bed. Calum pins Michael onto the bed, one hand holding onto Michael’s bicep and the other tangled in Michael’s blonde hair. “God, I fucking love you so much.” Calum groans, rocking his boxer clad crotch into Michael’s equally clothed one. His voice is muffled by Michael’s neck, but Michael just about manages to make out what Calum said.

“Love you too you fucking dork.” He smirks, lifting his hips in time with Calum, both boys moaning simultaneously when their cock’s rub together in such a perfect way that Calum’s sure he can see stars. Both boys continue grinding against one another until Michael’s panting, sweat forming on both of their foreheads and Calum can feel his orgasm quickly approaching. “Fuck Mikey, gunna cum in my boxers.” Calum moans, hiding his face in Michael’s neck out of embarrassment.  
“Me too, god Cal keep going.” Michael urges, tugging on Calum’s short black hair. It’s not until Michael see’s stars that he’s sure with one more thrust, he’s basically going to explode. So he does. The euphoric feeling hits Michael so hard his body convulses beneath Calum’s. His boxers are beginning to dampen and he nearly screams out Calum’s name. 

Remembering that his mum’s only downstairs, Calum presses his lips against Michael’s just in time, as Michael moans out his name, along with other profanities. Calum smiles in pride, hearing his name leave Michael’s lips numerous times. Seeing Michael beneath him reach his high, he hits his own and he’s sure he would have collapsed on top of Michael if there wasn’t a steady hand on his shoulder keeping him half up. 

“Holy shit.” They both mutter when Calum lies beside Michael, eyeing the dampness at the front of both of their boxers. “That was intense.” Michael chuckles, pulling Calum into him by his waist and pressing a delicate kiss to his temple. “I’m still really sorry Michael.” Cal mumbles, running his fingers through the blonde stray tufts of hair. 

“You’re forgiven Cal. Do it again and there seriously will be an issue.” “Never in a million years would I do it again Mikey.” Calum promises, tangling his legs with Michael’s and pressing a kiss to the other boys chest. “Love you.” He sleepily says, just about hearing Michael answering before falling asleep.


End file.
